Not Yet Unforgotten
by Katsuya Weller
Summary: I will see you again... but not yet. Not yet..." "There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?"
1. Not Yet

**N O T - Y E T  
U N F O R G O T T E N  
**_Part One_

_Fan-based fiction written by Katsuya Weller_

_Rating: T for Tee- Note for Shounen-ai (Japanese for boy love)_

_Featured Pairing: Jaden/ Judai Yuki and Jesse/ Johan Andersen; Spiritshipping_

_Inspired by the song "Unforgotten" from the video-game Halo 2 and "Not Yet" from the movie Gladiator (recommended to listen)_

_Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi / 2004 TV Tokyo and NAS_

_

* * *

_

It was the night of the graduation for Duel Academia, and how the fireworks were launching streamers of brilliant, variegated lights across the moonlit sky. Students and faculty were all at the Obelisk Blue dorms with treats, drinks, and all their friends reflecting back on all of their experiences as a student in the island school of Duel Monsters. Who would've thought it really come down to this after three years? Surely most of them ask themselves the very same thing over and over, both in excitement and in fear. It was that time to fly off the nest into the real world. Some were taking this moment of their lives as a chapter of happiness in their little scrapbook, however there were some who chose not to process it through and lied to themselves that it was some sort of dream.

He sat on the main stairs of the party room, his head hang low and his dearest students surrounding to help reassure the professor that it's not all that horrible to have them graduate and leave the prestigious dueling school, "Are you all really going to graduate- _na no ne_?"

"Are you still talking about that?" Sho responded to Chronos' depression.

"Don't worry, Chronos-sensei. As long as I'm left, your concerns aren't going anywhere- _saurs_!" Kenzen reassured while taking a bite out of his drumstick.

"Well, isn't that troublesome, _na no ne_?" Chronos-sensei commented with some thought of that there'll be trouble ahead, but all in a joking matter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he snapped, feeling a bit hurt from his comment as everyone else laughed. Not that Kenzen took any offense to it in any way. Manjoume looked around and couldn't help noticing Johan and O'Brien on the other side of the staircase railing, "Hey, what happened to your graduation ceremonies?"

"We graduate at different time than you guys," Johan stated while everyone else glanced back towards him and O'Brien. Both of them, along with Jim, had already graduated from their representative schools. He grabbed a chip that he'd gotten from the concession table and stuffed it in to munch on, "We thought we'd drop by since it was on our way back," O'Brien finished Johan's statement while he was still chewing on his snacks. All Johan could think about was wanting to see Judai so desperately, but he didn't want to be rude and ignore the rest of his friends he'd made here. At the very least, he could tag along with O'Brien and say 'hi,' to the others and wish them a good graduation.

"Talking big again…" Manjoume retorted quietly to himself annoyed, as mostly expected.

"Congratulations on graduating," Fujiwara announced approaching from behind the crowd. He came along with a genuine smile on his face, but his eyes hinted a bit of guilt. It was kind of hard for him to not feel guilty after what had happened. He had turned against his cherished companion, Honest, and cooperated with Darkness

"Fujiwara, are you alright now?" Fubuki expressed with concern for his friend. He was good friends with Fujiwara, and understood well what he went through. After all, Fubuki did become Darkness at one point during the battle against the Seven Stars.

"Everyone, I'm really sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you guys… I probably don't deserve to be here…" Fujiwara

"What are you talking about? This is where you belong," Fujiwara glanced up towards everyone, who were looking down upon him with smiles of acceptance. "This school accepts the growth and mistakes of every student. That's our school, Duel Academy." Fubuki

"Thank you, Fubuki… thank you, everyone," Fujiwara

"By the way, where's aniki?" everyone's attention was automatically fixated on Judai.

"Oh, Judai-sama, is he late again?" Rei sighed in worry. She had admired him since the time she was chasing down Ryo,

"That Judai, he was a random guy until the very end," Manjoume

Meanwhile, Judai was at his dorm room packing his belongings before he leaves Duel Academia for his journey ahead. He puts on his army green, short sleeve blazer and shoves in the remaining items into his bag when Daitokuji-sensei appears on the top bunk next to Pharaoh.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked from what he's observing.

"My work here is done," simple and blunt. That's all that response needed.

"What are you going to do from now on?" Judai wasn't expecting that sort of question, since he didn't seem to have a full layout of his journey in his disposal. He'll just have to answer Daitokuji-sensei's question anyways with what he had brainstormed.

"We have the power to connect with spirits and people. Somewhere in this world, there might be people who need it. We'll have to travel around to look for them." He stood up, feeling positive with a smile plastered, and looked at his Osiris jacket as he grabbed his luggage. His inner ability to muster up and remain confident was surely a talent, and one that was strongly enhanced by the assistance of Yubel back during their duel that changed Judai's view of line completely. Even Daitokuji-sensei was impressed by how much Judai has grown since day one.

With belief, he commented, "Then, we might never be able to meet you again,"

During all the commotion in the animated room, Asuka had stepped out to get some fresh air, only for it to be slightly interrupted by the appearance of Johan and O'Brien. Asuka knew secretly that Johan had harbored deep feelings for Judai. She knew that he wasn't just Judai's best friend, but that Johan loves Judai and loves him. As much she hated to admit it to herself, she still managed to find it within her heart to accept it, and if it were something that would make Judai smile then that was good enough for her.

"It might've been Judai who changed in the past year," as if this were some sort of play, Johan came right behind her, with O'Brien next to him, and talking about everyone's favorite duelist. When they got to the edge of the lake, she revert her eyes forward like the other two.

"People change one day. That's what becoming an adult is," O'Brien spoke boldly of his theory. He had also matured into a well adult. Maybe not in the same fashion as Judai, but he did and it all happened over time.

"I wonder if he left already…?" Johan questioned himself, but it was the thought that was announced out loud for the other two to hear. He felt himself blush a tad bit from embarrassment, but he couldn't help himself for thinking that way. It was all from his heart, and like everything that's from the heart it all meant that it was the truth; pure and simple.

"He's the one who doesn't like sitting around," O'Brien pointed out. That was true about Judai. No doubt about that, and Asuka and Johan had no objections to it.

"But that's what Judai is like: always like a tornado that appears and disappears like a ghost, our youth being blown away," Asuka stated. Her words were spoken full of hidden emotion and understanding. Johan couldn't help but smile pleasantly at her words.

"But again…"

"We'll meet for sure,"

"Yes. For sure," Asuka's eye released a tear into the wind.

Johan soaked in the entire calming atmosphere around him: the bright-lit moon, the cool breeze, and the restful view of the lake ahead of him. He was able to smile honestly, feeling some sense of relief that there's still some hope left for that second chance to come, _"If only you were here with me…"_ Johan grasped onto his cloths above his heart, feeling the steady pulse against his fist, _"Please… please let me see you,"_

The breeze began to bring in some unpleasant coolness around them, so O'Brien excused himself back into the Obelisk dorm. It was just Johan and Asuka now. The silence seemed a bit awkward at first, considering they never really got to know each other very well. They only thing that they both had in common was their strong love for Judai. However, Asuka was the first to realize all the signs and finally came up with the conclusion of who gets Judai in the end. She already had decided to let it be Johan who should rightfully have Judai's heart. That's why she couldn't form the confession about her love to Judai that night. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she would end up facing rejection, and she didn't want to risk their friendship knowing the outcome.

Just as she was turning around to join her fellow peers, she stopped in mid-distance, signaling Johan something and made him turn around to her. Sure she had her back to him, but she proudly said, "Johan. Take care of Judai," and walked off like a woman.

He just stood there, and watches her walk off into the Obelisk dorm, bewilder and astounded, but mumbled a small 'thank you,' to himself. He knew that now was the time to go find Judai, hopefully before he had left Duel Academia.

He began his search for the Elemental Hero duelist walking around the island, but not having a set destination in mind, since he could be anywhere by now, just allowing his subconscious instincts to do all the navigation and his feet to do all the driving. In a matter of minutes that turned into the longest hour he was approaching the familiar, small, home-like dorm rooms on the Osiris side of the island. He stopped to take a minute for reality to catch up from behind and soon enough he spotted a distant shadow heading to his direction. The figure had a light jacket on that flared out on the bottom and was carrying a small, oval size luggage over his shoulder. As he came closer into a much clearer view, Johan was able to ID him as his closest friend, and the one he secretly loved.

"Judai…? That you…?" Judai froze at the soft, alto voice and turned around to see Johan standing a few feet away from him.

"Johan… you came back." He smiled; a real smile. Johan just has that power to make Judai smile for real whenever he's around.

"Yup! My graduation already happened, so I thought I come here to your graduation and sees everyone again," but deep down the real reason was to see Judai one last time.

"Oh, really now? Are you sure that's not the only reason, Johan?" He knew Johan a bit too well now, or so it seemed. Johan blushed in complete embarrassment. Johan was caught in his tracks, and so easily, too.

'_Does Judai know…?' _ Johan stammered and was playing with his fingers nervously as he was trying to formulate his answer, "W-well, I-I… I, uh, thought I'd bump into you, too. Plus… I was hoping I could see you one last time before you go… You weren't at the party, so I uh… thought I come and find you," Johan gulped quietly, eyes were now drawn to the ground, but with a serene smile on his lips and cheeks lightly shaded with a blush.

"Johan," he breathed speechlessly. His jaw dropped a little, his heart was throbbing against his rib cage, and his eyes widen a little. He was entranced by Johan's words. He could tell it was straight from the heart, and he couldn't be any more happier. Judai was actually relieved and fortunate to see Johan just before he was about to leave; now leave with some peace.

"Judai… you're going now?"

"Yeah…" he flashed an insecure smile towards Johan as guilt blanketed his heart. There was a disliking silence between the two, now having both of them consuming time to contemplate what to say and when to make the move to shatter this uncertainty.

"So… uhh… what are you going to do?" This question is known to be an innocent one of curiosity, but at the scenario they were thrown into it seemed chancy or even murderous to ask.

"I'm not sure, exactly, but I know that we have the same abilities: to connect to spirits. I'll travel around to find those who need that ability. I guess that's the only thing that seems to be my duty… for now…" Judai was honest with his response. There just wasn't any other way to put it. However, he would be a liar if he didn't admit that he felt sadden and guilt at all. His feelings for Johan were the strongest of all the heart-felt bonds he'd shared: from back when he had met him on the roof of Duel Academia to the tag-team duel against Fujiwara, his heart was engulfed with an unknown, strong, and warming feeling for Johan. He had loved him, and still do till this moment, and will be in the days ahead.

"I think you may be the only one to accomplish that duty. I would try to do so myself, but after all that has happened in the other dimension, there's no way I could do that now. Only you have the capability and the power to carry out that mission." Johan smiled showing reassurance and confidence to the brunet.

"Johan…" he looked down solemnly, allowing the words to absorb through the ears to the brain. After recording and replaying every syllable of that statement, he glanced to the beautifully, pixie decorated sky. The stars were twinkling luminously from the thermonuclear fusion they all held down inside their core, and the full moon gleaming boldly showing off its impact craters and Maria of solidified lava.

"Asuka was right. You are like the wind; always coming and going unexpectedly," Johan spoke up against the calming silence. Judai looked at him puzzled at the statement, "but no matter where you go… or how long you travel for… I know that I can see you again. That's why I won't say 'good-bye,' Judai. Instead, I'll say this…" Johan turned to face Judai with nature green eyes glued to the earth brown eyes. Although his face was smiling, he also showed a bit of seriousness, "I'll see you again soon, Judai."

Judai stared at Johan stunned and hearten by all that Johan has said. From that simple yet riveting gesture alone, Judai's love for Johan must've increased off the charts, "Johan… Thank you…"

Johan and Judai clasped their hands together in the same style handshake as they did that year ago. Their eyes were glued to each others with warm smiles illustrating on their faces. To think that they've known each other for about a year, 365 long days ago, but time flew so quickly. However, their bond had grown stronger within each passing second; more than average, sort of speak.

Suddenly, Judai tighten his grip and tugged Johan closer to him, wrapping his left arm around Johan's torso and released his right hand to place on his soft cheek. Johan gasped surprisingly at Judai's sudden action, but he went along with it and placed both his hands on Judai's shoulders firmly. With a whisper of the other's name, Judai leaned in and placed his lips upon Johan's. At that instant, the world seemed to stand still completely. Although the intimate kiss –the contact that had the magic to flow love through one heart to another's– only lasted for only a second, but what felt like an eternity. When they broke apart, they couldn't help but go in for one more because it would be a long while for them to meet again; God knows how long that would be. Judai takes an opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue past Johan's lips, waging war with Johan's tongue for dominance. It's no surprise that Judai declares victory, especially if one has matured greatly in a short amount of time. The moment was eternal in the world they were in, though it was merely two minutes in the real world; sadly had to come to a close when the plea from their lungs registered into their brains.

Johan still kept his eyes closed, not out of fear that this might've not been real, but to take in that new entry of his life: the kiss that he had dreamt of one day giving to Judai for a long while. Johan moved one of his hands from the other's shoulders and firmly wrapped it around Judai's neck, lancing his fingers. Judai couldn't help himself but pause and assimilate the image that was in front of him: Johan's face expressing content and pure happiness, making his heart flutter. His hand took Johan's arm, pulling slowly out and entwined his hand with his own. It was harmonious to the atmosphere they were lost in. He sighed pleasantly as he closed his eyes, thus tightening his grip and eyed deep in Johan's natural, emerald eyes.

"Johan… you know I love you, and I always will. You're right: This isn't goodbye."

"I know, and I'll see you again… but not yet."

Judai gave him his final hearten smile as he stepped backwards slowly, still holding to Johan's hand and causing arms to stretch out; never taking his eyes off him. He wanted to memorize every clear, physical detail of Johan: his eyes, his face, his smile; all of him, and not missing a single detail. Water started to gather up in the corners of his soft, amber eyes, eventually having them flow freely down his lightly tanned cheeks. The same was happening to Johan as he was standing there, watching his beloved inching away into the night. His heart wanted to break out and capture Judai in a cage, not allowing him to break free and keep him in his embrace forever. But he knew what cannot be, what can be, and what he can do now. Knowing that he loves Judai and Judai loves him, what more can he ask for?

After a few steps, their hands began to untangle as Judai's hands gently glided across Johan's palm, through the finger tips until they took flight, and returned to the owner. He kept walking backwards a little bit, small tears continuing to fall from his earthly eyes, and whispered…

"_I'll be with you. I promise… but not yet…"_

"_Not yet…"_

_

* * *

_

_"We'll see you again… but not yet… Not yet."  
Juba (Djimon Hounsou) __Gladiator_


	2. Unforgotten

**N O T - Y E T  
U N F O R G O T T E N  
**_Part Two_

_"There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now?"  
Prophet of Truth (Michael Wincott) from __Halo 2_

_

* * *

_

The sun was shining blissfully with the clouds, all fluffed up and sailing against the blue atmosphere. Folks of all ages were bustling through the docks on this casual Saturday brunch hour, from the boats getting set for sail along the ocean breeze, to the seafood shops and restaurants selling and feeding the families craving for the goodness of lobsters and crab legs with countless shrimp. Children and teens alike were dominating the Boardwalk at the nearby beach, just due east on the peer, having a fiesta from the rides, games, shopping sprees, and the goodness of swimming in the sea. It sure was a festive sight to see on such a summer day like today. All of them were living the goodness of the good life.

For one man, our bluenett Gem Beast duelist, Johan returned home back to the territory, known as Scandinavia; Norway to be specific- a couple years back, was just sitting on the rocks at a nearby lighthouse, much like Judai's spot on the cliff next to a tree nearby the Osiris dorms, while having a cup of soda in one hand and a small meal of French fries and fried shrimp. It had felt like an eternity since the last memory of his beloved friend and lover, though for his case it could be after a mere two and a half years of routine dates that was still ticking after the graduation. He would sit there for hours and hours, letting the sun and the moon take its time revolving around him. It was something that was once a time for mourning on occasion of remembering his early years, turned into a habit making him a wondering soul that has yet to fill his appetite. Not that this is something he did all the time. He still dueled in local tournaments, helping those who share the same gift as he, communicating with duel spirits that is, and got back into his past time hobbies; still being the optimistic youth he'd been growing up. However, sometimes there are moments in one's life that begs for comfort of its melancholy episodes, and right now this one begs for his presence.

Johan grabbed his legs towards himself, wrapped his arms and his fingers securely fasten, and placed his chin on his knees as a comforting pillow. All he can do at this point was imagine the young boy and whisper his name, as best he could, through the small streams of tears flowing unwelcoming.

"Judai…? When will it be that time again? When will 'not yet' come?" he tighten his grip around himself and just cried. Cried his melancholy down from his eyes that stored it all. Minutes turned into hours, all making him feel that time escaped him with every hiccup from his agony, and tears from his sadness.

"Are you okay, mister?" Johan snapped out of his daze, still tear stained, and eyed the source of the voice of concern. It was a young girl in a sleeveless white and light blue dress, layered flares with tiny flower patterns, wearing pure white slip-on shoes and carrying a red balloon in her small hand that was decorated with self made bracelets of yarn and wooden beads. Beside her was a spirit of Hanewata, happily floating by her side. Johan stood up and walked towards her, bent down and gave her a light pat on the head.

"I'm fine, little one. Just missing someone close to me," he smiled lightly while wiping away any spare tears that may've lingered from before. He was good towards young kids, especially in always making them continue to smile in midst of troubled times. And she won't be any different; he won't have her worry about him, even though he had no idea of who she was or what her intentions were at all. Johan just gave her a watery smile, showing the slightest hint of reassurance to her.

She gave him a confused look, but she knew that he was putting on a mask in front of him, "Hanewata says that Ruby said Johan was sad. Johan was sad and Ruby says that Hanewata and I can make Johan happy," she handed him a card from a toy shoulder bag, "Hanewata also says she knows where he is and that to tell Johan and Ruby," she informed Johan. He glanced down at the card she had given Johan, but it wasn't the kind gift that shocked him. What shocked him the most was what the card was she had just given to him. Why it was no other than Hane Kuriboh, and with that he could suspect one thing:

_He's here._

"Little one, where did you get this card?" he asked firmly. He was determined to test his theory, because if he didn't he may never get this chance again. Not for a long time, or maybe never ever again. She turned to point at the Boardwalk, more specifically down to the end of the walkway that stuck out into the sea. He tried to see who or what was there to the best of his ability since he was distance away from it. The young girl yanked his sleeve and gave him some binoculars. When Johan used them to see what she was pointing at, he dropped it onto the ground with his jaw hanging low and his eyes widen.

_ It really is him._

"Little one…" he picked up the binoculars and handed to her, "thank you," and he dashed like so down towards the one chance he has left. The girl followed his actions with her steady eyes and smiled cheerfully, knowing her mission would be a success.

"C'mon, Hanewata! Let's go get some new toys with the money that I got!" she skipped along to the Boardwalk shops with Hanewata floating with glee.

_'I have to hurry! This could be my only shot at this. Judai… please be there. I love you!'_ Johan made his way like the Flash on Red Bull. He couldn't afford to screw this up.

The duo-colored teen stood quietly at the end of an extended trail from the Boardwalk, leaning up against the rail while tossing tiny bread crumbs for the seagulls that were manifesting towards land. Clouds started to roll in making the sea anxious as its waves became rougher than before, all signaling a storm is closing in. He gazed up at this and took a mental note to go back to his hotel room soon enough before the rain would pour down on him. The scene, with its vibrant colors of its grays and its blues being illuminated by the sun was enough spellbound anyone without fail. This is what was so amazing about our lively planet: all the elements of what makes us live could put on such a fantastic display. However, in due time the silence was disturbed by the rumbling sounds of Pharaoh's stomach as he meowed in an agony tone. He gave an exasperated sigh as he looked at the begging cat on the ground as Pharaoh kept rubbing the side of his face alongside Judai's ankle.

"Ah, come on now, Pharaoh. I've already fed you all that seafood and bread before," Pharaoh only meowed impatiently, forcing Judai to give in and toss a remaining of the loaf to the tabby cat.

"You're sure are demanding for a cat, aren't you," Pharaoh just meowed happily with satisfaction guaranteed. He chuckled before gazing back up into the dark, menacing sky hovering above until he felt tiny specks of water descending downward to the Earth's soil, "Ah, great. Well, back to the hotel now."

"Judai, look over there!" suddenly Daitokuji-sensei appeared beside Judai and pointed to a figure approaching ahead of them; in the direction they were heading. Daitokuji has been assisting Judai along his journey since the Pharaoh managed to sneak into his luggage, since Pharaoh is Daitokuji's temporary home.

Judai's eyes were following an invisible trail that Daitokuji's finger had started, and when his sight got to the finish line, all he could do was widen his amber-earth eyes at the boy standing there in pure shock; just shock. How long has it been since he saw him? Now, more than ever, his mind and body was begging to hold him, to feel him, and to love him all over again. He took a small step forward, hoping that this storm wasn't causing him to be delirious; hallucinating of his innermost desires and fantasies.

"_Please tell me…?"_

"_Can it really be…?"_

"_Is that you, Judai?"_

"_Is that you, Johan?"_

His breath was caught short. His heart was pounding. His mind was spiraling. His body was no longer in his command. Johan started to walk, slowly at first and then picked up the pace. Faster, faster, now running towards the one he had longed for; for the one who he'd loved, loves, and will love. He could feel the rain drops speeding up the tempo and hitting him like a thousand specks of ice chips, wind blowing to hold him back, and crashes of thunder claps loud enough to irritate ones ear drums, but all of this didn't matter to Johan or Judai. All that mattered was to seize this opportunity once and for all.

Judai walked faster until his pace was equivalent to Johan's, thus closing the gap between them with each passing second the clocks would tick; closer and closer, and by the cue of the thunder clap produced by the power of Mother Nature, they finally collided. Their arms fasten around each other, gripping onto the other boy tightly. Next thing they knew all their maturity seemed to have jumped over the ledge as both of them cried ferociously in each other's embrace, surprised, shocked, and thrilled to finally see the other's appearance once again. The rain kept on falling upon them at a fast succession soaking them from head to toe. As their tears have settled down to a halt, they backed up a little, while maintaining their grasp, just enough to see each other's face. None of them seemed to have aged significantly, but they did look much more attractive than the years before. Judai brought his hands up and gently whipped away Johan's remaining tears with the stroke of his fingers.

"I can't believe this. It's really you. Johan… it's really you," he breathed in a whispering voice, grinning widely. It was this same grin that captured the cerulean-haired teen's attention since the day they met, and it'll always be that grin that will not keep the bluenett out of interest.

"Yes, it's me, Judai. And… and I'm just so glad to see you," Johan couldn't keep himself from having the tears flush out of his emerald eyes. He lifted his hands to brush Judai's bangs to the side so he could take a better look at his face; his eyes. Despite the time that had flown by past them, Johan was still seeing the same Judai he'd met that day… And the same Judai he'd said 'I'll see you again,' to… And the same Judai that was right in front of him in his arms, in his country, and in the middle of the ravaging storm spiraling around them.

"Johan… I- I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you for waiting for me. It really means a lot to me… I- I… Johan. I love you so much. During my travels, I couldn't stop from thinking about you. How much I wanted to see you, a- and be able t- to hold you… like this. Now that I'm here, with you, I can make that promise come true. I want to be by your side for the days to come, and give you all the love I could," unbeknownst to the brunet, Johan started to see tears fall down Judai's face. It was quite the surprise, considering that when fusing with Yubel you would think that Judai would be strong enough to not have to cry. However this is all of Judai's emotions being poured into Johan's ears and heart, and sure he might've thought that what he was saying was a bit cliché; Judai never really had partaken much interest, or have any curiosity period, about romance and romance that you would think he would know a lot about at his current age. Still, you would give him the benefit of the doubt for trying his hardest. Back then, it just wasn't the right time, but now it is.

"And… and I-" Judai was silenced by the touch of Johan's finger on his lips, his eyes showing complete understanding of what the brunet was trying to address. Judai couldn't help but feel embarrassed, but yet he wasn't too surprised by this. They practically knew each other enough that they didn't really need words to communicate- enough that they could read each other's minds; well hypothetically speaking.

Johan just leaned in, closing the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Judai's neck, and simply and pleasantly planted a heavenly kiss. That's all it took for them. Just that one maneuver alone was enough to display the abyss of their hearts, and all of its secrets and treasures that each had kept locked up for so long. Judai knew Johan loved him, and Johan knew Judai loved him; what else is there to be said. That's the real treasure they had. Judai tighten his grip around Johan's torso, pulled him closer in attempt to deepen the kiss, and when successful he pleaded for entrance. As a reward, his tongue began to dance all around, savoring every taste he could collect as Johan silently moaned in satisfaction. No, my friends, this is not a dream and it isn't too good to be true. These young lads' love was very much real, and there wasn't any other way to explain it. All these lads had to do was never doubt that days like this wouldn't come along because, in the end, they will come along, and when they do it'll be a moment that will be left unforgotten, and will bring a new chapter that will start the future days of their lives.

Though the moment was right, their lungs were urging the need for oxygen and the rain was not letting up; only fell forth more aggressive. They parted slowly for air, absorbing the coolness around them while invading any raindrops falling into their mouths. When their breathing was finally regulated, their arms untangled from one another, having Judai's hands back in his pockets and Johan's at his side, giving each other a delightful smile.

"Say, Judai. Want to come to my place? If we need to get stuff from your hotel room, we can, but we gotta be quick," he asked a bit shyly, but still with confidence no less. Judai just picked up his bag, with Pharaoh safely inside, and took Johan's hand.

"Let's go," and with that they ran as fast as they could back to Johan's apartment from the rain, and for the unforgotten days to come.

* * *

_Critiques, reviews, etc. are always welcomed. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Have a good day/ evening._


End file.
